


just another recovering heart (just a little of your love)

by biochemprincess



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biochemprincess/pseuds/biochemprincess
Summary: "Are you sure we can leave you alone?" [...] "I promise you this is going to be the most boring weekend in the history of Purgatory," Wynonna added for Waverly's comfort.Famous last words.---Or: Wynonna and Dolls alone with the creature from the woods.





	just another recovering heart (just a little of your love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleeplessmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessmiles/gifts).



> inspired by: an episode of Charmed, my eternal love for this trope and some questions about the curse. (i borrowed the origin of the 'creature' from charmed, season 6/episode 9. all credit belongs to the writers there. i just thought it fit here very well.) as for the timeline: post s1, vague, undefined and a little happier.
> 
> and i feel the need to point out a few things: i started this on july 6th, more than 24 hours before the big revelation. and while it's going to be interesting to watch it all play out on the show (and totally understand why they went with the storyline), i still stand by everything in this fic and the characterization i went with, because it felt natural and in character (for me at least). I hope it's still enjoyable.
> 
> now to the most important part: happy, happy birthday sarah, to another wonderful year, now officially graduated! (also, just imagine i sent you some self-made birthday cake.)
> 
> title from little of your love by haim.

* * *

 

  _(Thursday)_

 

"Are you sure we can leave you alone?" Waverly hurled some of her fresh underwear from the laundry basket onto the bed. Wynonna tried to dodge the lace missiles from her position on the foot end as best as she could.

"Yeah. I'm a big girl. And the big sister. Give me some credit."

"I know, you're the toughest bitch in town. But both me and Nicole will be gone," Waverly said. She held out two dresses for approval, one in deep dark black, the other one in silver with more glitter on it than what could be found in all kindergarten and craft stores in a 50 miles radius.

"So?" Wynonna asked and pointed at the glittery silver one. She knew her baby sister would look stunning in both of them, but that one had a little more ' _W-O-W_ ' to it. Nicole sure would appreciate it.

"Meaning you'll be short two more people if there's a demon attack."

Wynonna watched her pull out even more clothing items, until almost all of Waverly's closet had found a place on the floor or the bed.

Her own closet paled in comparison. But then she had never formed much of an attachment to immaterial stuff. Space was scarce when she had made her way through Europe. Even now she only really needed Peacemaker and her necklace. Slowly she reached towards her chest, feeling the reassuring cool metal against her finger tips.

"Dolls and I, two very capable Black Badge Agents, if I may add, will be protecting this shitass town and all its residents. Even though they don't deserve it most days. But --- "

"But it's our shitass town," Waverly ended her sentence.

"Exactly my words. And if all else fails there are still Doc and Nedley."

Waverly shook her head. "Nedley yes, but Doc's not here either. You know he's out of town, right?"

Wynonna tried to remember anything concerning Doc's absence, but she came up completely blank. "Uhm---"

"Wynonna!"

"Keeping up with whatever Doc is up to these days takes a lot of effort. And he didn't mention it to me."

"He did."

"He didn't," Wynonna argued.

"He did." Waverly folded a pair of trouser and not so gently stuffed it into her overflowing suitcase. "I was there. But you were probably too busy gawking at Dolls."

She almost choked on her sister's words. "I don't ---"

"Oh please."

Wynonna couldn't keep watching the  _'Waverly Tries To Pack And Fails Spectacularly - Show_ '. And she really had to the change the topic.

_Fast. Now. Immediately._

Dolls was dangerous territory for her and she couldn't risk saying anything. Her mouth was like an oil spill in the ocean, almost unstoppable and usually getting everybody involved in trouble.

"Baby girl, you realize you'll only be gone for three days, in a super fancy spa hotel and you won't actually need 20 different outfits?" She gestured towards the exploded closet and the poor, stuffed suitcase.

"Better to be prepared, just in case of an immediate textile emergency. And I can always change. Multiple times even."

"You are not Kim Kardashian, Google Maps is not always taking pictures and I know far more entertaining things you can do  _multiple_  times, if you know what I mean." A knowing grin spread across her face, but Wave only rolled her eyes at her fantastic joke.

"I promise you this is going to be the most boring weekend in the history of Purgatory," Wynonna added for Waverly's comfort.

Famous last words.

In hindsight, Wynonna wanted to punch herself for jinxing it.

Very hard.

 

* * *

 

_(Friday)_

 

Waverly and Nicole started their holiday early in the morning. Very very early in the morning. The night was still pitch black when they loaded their stuff into the car and drove into the metaphorical sunset to enjoy some intimate togetherness for a few precious days.

Wynonna pulled her blanket over her head and turned around to get another few hours of precious sleep.

Alone.

Just like she wanted it.

Or something like that.

Because alone was  _good._

Or something like that.

 

_\---_

 

"You're late."

"And a good morning to you to. What a beautiful day it is going to be."

Dolls looked taken aback for a short moment, though he seemed like he realized how it might have sounded to somebody else's ears. "No, I only meant I was ---"

Wynonna couldn't make out the last word, since it was barely more audible than her stomach growling, but it sounded an awful lot like 'worried'. She would even bet a bottle of her favourite Whiskey on it.

"It's only been 10 minutes, but you're cute when you worry," she deflected the situation.

He didn't answer, only smiled.

They did that a lot lately. Talking while not talking at all and long longing looks, shy smiles and a professional distance that felt like light years between them.

They were really good at it too, even though Wynonna hadn't played this game before. If she found a person worth her attention she pursued the option and they either were up for it or not.

Pining and feelings  _(ugh)_  weren't really up her ally. But she did miss the casual aspect of their relationship and especially the casual touching. Ever since he had been taken and came back she felt the absence of it in every move.

She put the huge white paper box in front of him. "I brought us donuts. Since we are going to have a very quiet weekend while they are gone."

"Trying out the benefits of positive thinking?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Promised Wave to give it a try. Let's see if it works out in our favour."

Dolls rubbed his hands. "Well then, I have the perfect job for us." He gestured towards the wall.

Wynonna's followed the direction. Towers of reports and paper were growing towards the ceiling, with boxes thrown in here and there.

"Paperwork."

"Oh shit."

Not even donuts could salvage that.

 

_\---_

 

Pros of paperwork: Fighting no actual demons.

Cons of paperwork: Fighting paperwork. Her attention span just hasn't having any of it.

And it was --- quiet. Unnerving so, but Wynonna preferred it over any attempts at small talk that would lead nowhere. Silence over her foot in her mouth, always.

With the exception of ordering some pizza for lunch and handing over corresponding sheets of paper there wasn't much said between them. It annoyed her, to be honest.

It was the loud ringtone of Dolls' phone that interrupted their boring work. Paperwork was so not her thing. But better than some overwhelming demon invasion. Waverly would be so proud if she could see her right now.

Dolls asked the person on the other end of the line a few questions before he ended the call. He got out of his chair immediately and pointed at her.

"Nedley called, he said the Old Mackenzie called and said she heard strange noises coming out of the woods next to her house."

"Good for her."

"They didn't sound human apparently." He sounded more excited than what was warranted in this kind of situation.

Wynonna pouted at him. "The woman is 89 years, she's living in her farm house all her own. I hear a lot of weird noises at the Homestead too. Do I call you?"

_Wrong sentence._

"Not human, Earp And Nedley has to deal with a minor car accident, might take him a while."

"But what about our quiet weekend with your beloved paperwork?" Wynonna opted for the last resort.

"Has to wait until we get back."

She groaned a little, but it was more for the special effect of having the last word than anything else. Paperwork wasn't all that interesting. She put on her soft scarf and her huge comfortable winter jacket.

Then she clapped him on his unfairly defined and ripped upper arm.

"But if this goes wrong in any way, I'm gonna blame it on you."

 

_\---_

 

The drive out to Old Mackenzie's farm house was about as quiet as their whole day had been. Wynonna got to choose the radio station, putting up some godawful country song only to get a rise out of Dolls, but he didn't say anything about it.

They were too  _polite_  around each other nowadays. 

She wanted back what they had had before - the unspoken trust, the chemistry, the unresolved sexual tension waiting to be resolved. Her lips still tingled at the memory of the kiss they had exchanged back then.

So all she did was stare out of the window and tap her fingers against the dashboard. The landscape outside was still very much in the hands of winter, dark grey sky and white trees. The weather matched her mood just fine. 

The farm house was far outside of Purgatory, barely even inside the Ghost River Triangle anymore. Dolls parked the jeep and turned to her. "Let's talk to her first, find out which direction the noises come from and then venture in."

"Sounds good," she agreed.

As soon as Wynonna opened the car door and her boots hit the ground she knew that asking questions would be unnecessary. A high-pitched noise, similar to a boiling tea kettle, sounded from somewhere beyond the trees. If you weren't listening for it you might confused with the sound of strong wind, but there was no mistaking that there was something,  _somebody_ , inside these woods.

"Dolls."

"I hear it too."

His hands went to the gun at his hip, just as Wynonna's found Peacemaker. Slowly they headed right towards the noise. The snow-covered trees swallowed any light the hidden sun might have gifted them. The wailing and their footsteps in the crunching snow and ice were the only sounds to be heard. They followed the noise all along the narrow forest road, barely wide enough for one car.

Neither one dared to even whisper a word, out of fear of alerting any demon or whatever of their presence. The noise grew louder and louder as they made their way long. Dolls taped her shoulder and pointed at something in the distance.

It took her a moment to recognize the shape as a car, silver and completely snowed in. From what it looked like, somebody had simply abandoned it there.

And the noise was coming from inside the car. 

They split up, Dolls walking left towards the driver's door and Wynonna covering the other side of the car. The crying sounded so desperate up close, it pierced her marrow and bones. Dolls held up his hand and counted down to one and they both wrenched open their respective car doors, guns trained at the source of the noise. 

And it was so not what she had been expecting.

 

_\---_

 

"That's a baby," Wynonna said again, for possibly the fifth time now.

"I can see that."

In a baby carrier, completely covered in warm blankets lay the crying baby, staring up at them through brown, tear-filled eyes. Wynonna couldn't even guess how old it was. She had so little experience with children and had been too young herself when Waverly had been born. 

But she knew one thing for sure: It absolutely shouldn't have razor-sharp, black shark teeth. 

And it looked very unhappy.

"Breastfeeding that little monster must be a suicide mission," she noted. Dolls raised an eyebrow at that.

The crying had ceased now that somebody was paying attention to the little not-so-human thing, but it was still letting out noises of discomfort. But they hadn't been brave enough to touch it yet. Thought they had to, sooner or later.

"Well this is gonna be fun. It's all your fault, just so you know," Wynonna said.

"Duly noted," he answered. He unbuckled the safety belt inside the carrier and carefully lifted the baby out, keeping the blankets tightly wrapped around the kid. It looked like he was holding a bomb. A look of confusion passed over his face.

"What?"

"Still warm. Nedley said, Old Mackenzie has heard the noises ever since yesterday afternoon, but decided to wait. He should be hypothermic already." The baby started to fuss again, but Dolls bounced him up and down a little and it stopped again. 

Wynonna pointed at the baby's mouth. "You see those teeth right? Don't think human rules apply here." 

She looked around the area, trying to find a clue about the person who drove the car. But if there had been any traces to begin with, the heavy snowfall must have covered them all. "I wonder where it came from."

"Good question. I hatched from an egg, for example."

Wynonna turned her head in his direction with the speed of light and heard a joint pop in her neck, accompanied by a short burst of pain. "Wait, what?"

Dolls, the traitor he was, only grinned at her. "A joke, Wynonna. I happen to make them from time to time."

She hummed noncommittally. The baby giggled at the sound and she stopped immediately.

 "So I take it you never thought about kids?"

"Let's not go there," she mumbled under her breath. But she got a good feeling, Dolls had heard her anyway. 

He always did. 

Stupid, observant habit of his.

"What are we gonna do now? Call Child Protective Services?" Dolls opened his mouth to say something in return, but she didn't give him the chance to, already ahead of him again. "They didn't help me back then and I'm sure they aren't doing any good for the monster baby here, full offence." 

"Relax. I like your plan. CPS wouldn't do him any good anyway. And neither would the BBD. We're his best option until we find the parents." 

Wynonna let out a breath of relief. Sometimes she forgot he knew all the bad parts of her life and still looked at her like that, still trusted her judgement. Sometimes she forgot he saw all the dark depths and the unhealthy coping mechanisms and still had come back to her. 

His warm breath against her cheek, compared to the cool winter air sent chills down her back. 

"How do you know it's a boy?" She asked instead of all the other questions floating inside her mind. 

He reached into the car and pulled a blue blanket from the front seat.  _'Samuel'_  was embroidered in huge white letters along the seam.

"Smooth, Sherlock."

 "I have my moments, Wynonna." Simply the way he said her name was unfair. But the fact that they had spoken more words to each other today than in the past seven days combined didn't go unnoticed. 

Their eyes met for another few seconds, before they focused back on the baby.

"And now?"

"We should go to the station first, see if somebody misses him." 

"And we take him with us?"

Dolls nodded. "Sure."

"Great."

Wynonna pulled the diaper bag from the backseat and slung it over her shoulder. The carrier was rather heavy and it took her a few tries to get it out, as it was wedged between the passenger and the backseat. She also took the blue blanket. She spent another 10 minutes going over the car interior and looking for any evidence in the surrounding area, but except for baby stuff and snow, there was nothing to be found.

Meanwhile Dolls played the part of the entertainer, making weird face at the baby. The attempt of getting him into a better mood was nice, but he was probably really hungry and in need of a diaper change, so it didn't make it that much better. Wynonna neither wanted to be Dolls nor the baby.

"All done," she announced.

"Good. Let's drive back."

Wynonna buckled on the carrier in the backseat of their car and thrust the bag into the legroom below. Carefully, Dolls placed the baby into it again and fastened the strap; just like they had found him. 

"By the way, what do you know about babies?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing. You?"

"Ditto. This is going to be so much fun."

 

\---

 

Instead of the station they ended up at the Homestead. Mostly because it was so much closer. Yeah, that was definitely the main reason.

As it turned out, baby Sammy wasn't a fan of car rides. From the moment Dolls started the engine until he parked the again, the baby cried without mercy. Nothing made him stop.

They even tried singing nonsense lullabies. But it didn't work.

Wynonna prayed for ear plugs or a miracle. 

She got neither. 

Now she rummaged through the diaper bag. Among diapers her findings consisted of a baby bottle with bite marks on it, rash cream, baby wipes and a jar of baby food suitable for babies aged 4 - 6 months. The last one at least somewhat answered the question about the boy's age. 

"I'm not changing any diapers, Dolls." Right now Wynonna desperately wished had been in the car with Waverly and Nicole this morning. How far away it seemed now.  

"Somebody has to change him right now. He has been alone for at least 24 hours."

"Good point, you're still going to do it."

She let go of the bag and handed over a diaper and the baby wipes. Dolls was once again the one rocking the baby back and forth. It was a good look. Though he didn't seem to be too happy about it.

"Fine," he gave up. "Put some blankets on the table."

Dolls lay down the baby on the blankets and removed his clothes piece by piece. Wynonna got out her phone and typed a few key words into the search bar. The first site was a match. "Dolls, wait a minute. Google says, baby boys tend to ---"

It was literally all she managed to get out.

"--- pee on you," she finished. He raised an eyebrow at her. Which looked fabulous together with the wet stain on his T-shirt. "You know, for anatomical reason," Wynonna said, but a fit of laughter had her almost rolling on the floor.

"You think that's funny?"

"Honestly, yes." 

He only continued with his mission. The old diaper got thrown in the trash and together they managed to get the new one on. When Dolls was done it looked almost professional. It was only when he handed her the baby and took his car key, that Wynonna got suspicious.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Quick trip to the supermarket and the station, getting us stuff and information. And I really need a new shirt."

"Don't leave me alone with him."

Dolls lifted his shirt to showcase the wet stain on it. "New shirt."

"Pee is the new black." 

"Shouldn't be more than an hour and I'll be back."

"That's a whole hour alone with the baby."

"I'm sure Sammy is going to be perfectly behaved? His question was not directed at her but at the baby. His voice had a light, mocking tone to it. Wynonna looked down at the baby in her arms, who in turn stared at them. Slightly disturbing, if you asked her.

"What if he bites off my thumb or something?"

"Better than losing a---"

Wynonna clamped one hand tightly shut over his mouth. "Xavier, don't even think it." With the other arm she held the baby a little farther away from her boobs. 

Suddenly something wet touched the palm of her hand and she pulled it back reflexively. Dolls looked slightly uncomfortable with himself, as if he had overstepped a boundary. Wyonna wasn't sure how to tell him that this was the most personal interaction they had had in weeks.

"Did you just lick my hand?" It wasn't an accusation, no. More an invitation to play the game.

"You should see what else my tongue can do." He winked at her and headed for the door. "Have fun with Sammy while I'm gone, I'll be right back."

Wynonna looked at the baby. "Don't pee on me Sammy."

 

\---

 

Dolls came back with:

  * zero information about Sammy
  * a bag full of baby formula, baby food and diapers
  * her favourite Chinese food
  * and wearing a new shirt.



She recognized the Gong Bao chicken as the bribery it was intended to be, but she was touched by the gesture nontheless. She also didn't care that much, the smell alone made her drool. 

While he had been gone she had carried down the old Earp crib and put the baby down to sleep in it. It should be a lot more comfortable than that carrier and he didn't complain. Overall the 59 minutes (she had counted) were not as bad as she had expected them to be. Sammy was actually quite a low maintenance baby. 

Once he stopped crying.

"You can stay the night," she said as poured even more hot sauce over the chicken. 

Dolls smiled. "You just don't want to be left alone with Sammy again."

"Maybe."

"Thanks for the offer. I wouldn't have left you alone anyway."

Wynonna looked down at the table and focused her entire attention on her meal. Another one of those innocent, not so innocent remarks, raising the tension of the room to maximum heights. 

Whenever he said stuff like this,  _i was always there - we make a pretty good team - i need you ,_ it made her heart beat faster. Because she wanted it to be true so much, wanted something good in her life for once. 

"Good. Now that that's settled, you sleep on the couch."

   

 

* * *

 

 

_(Saturday)_

 

The night was a mess on literally every front, to put it lightly. 

With the shared baby duties - diaper changing and burping for Dolls, feeding him for her - they were awake almost all night. If you kept your fingers far enough away from his mouth, the fear of getting the bitten off decreased by a lot. 

It seemed like the kid needed no sleep. Thankfully he finally drifted off into Morpheus' arms around dawn and Wynonna turned on the coffee maker immediately.

She took back her low maintenance comment. So not true.  

"How are parents alive?" Dolls asked with his face in his hands.

"They are zombies," she guessed. She poured them both a brimming full cup of coffee, heated up some Pop-Tarts and put some, probably stale, cereals on the table. The breakfast of champions. Zombie champions.

 

\---

 

Nedley did an almost comical double take when they entered the station with the baby in tow.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at Sammy.

"Old Mackenzie's noise. Your fault too," Wynonna answered.

Nedley looked at the black teeth. "Looks more like your job anyway." 

"Ignore her, she's just grumpy." Dolls ushered her into the office, before she could give a proper reply. 

"Men," was her only opinion.

"We're the worst."

Wynonna shot him a look.

They spent the whole day in search of Sammy's parents. The license plate of the car only told them that the car was stolen. And since the car was basically their only evidence, they were at a stalemate. And nobody was a missing a baby, which didn't make it any easier.

So in between caring after the baby, they continued their paperwork adventure from yesterday. But more often than not she could feel Dolls' gaze on her. He tried to be subtle about it, but of course she noticed.

She always did.

For one or two instances she considered asking him about it, but then thought better of it. Wynonna could guess what this was about, given that his most intense stares happened mostly when Sammy was anywhere near her.

But if she could prolong it only for a little while, so she kept her mouth shut.

He didn't say anything either.

 

\---

 

Wynonna put dish towel on Dolls' shoulder, so the baby could burp without staining his shirt again. She was really glad he did that job. Killing demons and dealing with gooey stuff, check. A baby's bodily fluids, hell no.

"You never really answered my question, you know."

With Sammy leaning over his shoulder, him slowing rubbing his back, he looked so oddly domestic, as if Dolls belonged to another life. But his attention was completely focused on her.

"The question being?" Wynonna knew the answer, of course, it just felt too personal to give it all away.

"If you ever thought about children."

She busied herself with something else, but Dolls only waited in silence for her to be ready to answer him. It wasn't a secret, her opinion on the topic. It just was too private to expose it to many people. The answer scratched the surface, but the well that lay underneath was filled with much more complicated waters. 

"I don't plan to," Dolls suddenly said and she looked up in surprise. "Quid pro quo. Whatever happened to me might be passed down to the next generation. Not a pleasant thought to be responsible for that."

The following silence was deafening. But the knot in her chest loosened. Because he would understand. 

"Yes, I have and no, I don't want any."

Dolls stayed silent, his gaze so focused on her Wynonna felt almost naked. But there shone absolute faith in his gaze, the urge to get to know the real her. It made her go on. 

"Same reason as you. I'd never do this to a child. The curse, I mean. Forsake them to a life like mine. A life filled with blood and death and killing." She looked into his eyes again, still shining with emotion. "I can deal with it now, or at least I try. Jury's still out and the track record isn't something to brag about."

"Wynonna ---"

She held up her hands. "Look, my dad was my dad, but he didn't win any awards and if you think about it all it's pretty fucked up. And my mum didn't stick around long enough to watch it all fall apart. In terms of genetic predisposition things look pretty dire."

Her mum hadn't even come back after Willa's  _death,_ Take 1. Her mum hadn't come back for her either. Wynonna took a swig from the Jack Daniels bottle on the table.

She hated this. Talking about it always made it feel so real. 

Because when she had to talk about it, she couldn't pretend it didn't happen, didn't happen to her. Some days she could push it all even so far back in her mind she felt like a whole person. As if all this fucked up stuff was somebody else's life, not hers. And then reality crashed down hard on her, reminding her it all had happened and she didn't get to hide from it anymore.

Sometimes she missed the blue sea at the beaches of Athens so much, the freedom of not being an Earp. Just another face among the crowd. 

"And what happens to the curse if there are no living heirs?" Dolls ripped her from her thoughts.

Wynonna let out a long-drawn sigh. He had asked the forbidden question, the one she dreaded like nothing else. She had asked herself the same thing, but she didn't want to know the answer, didn't want to think about it.

It would help nobody.

And yet ---

"Purgatory is probably going to fall and the demons win. I don't know. But I know that I'd rather unleash those demons than thrust this bullshit legacy on a helpless child. Never did any good Willa. Or me. Thing is, I'm too scared to run, to die, because Waverly would end up as the heir and I'm not doing that to her either."

Dolls held onto the baby a little tighter with his right hand, while putting the left one on her upper arm. "The weight of the world doesn't solely lie on your shoulders."

"But I'm so exceptionally good at it. And who knows, maybe one day I get to live in peace?" She kept the self-pity to a minimum. But he still saw right through her. "As if you could talk, Mr. Deputy Marshal of saving the world."

Dolls walked to the couch and put Sammy down into the old crib. He quietly gurgled, otherwise entirely content with his place in the world. Wynonna held the bottle out and Dolls took a healthy swig of it.  

If they were talking about the difficult things anyway, they could go in for the kill as well, she thought. Always living life on the edge.

"We aren't what we were once, hm?"

"I wish we could go back to the start," he said.

"The start was me holding a knife to your throat."

"Did I ever tell you that was oddly hot?"

"Everything I do is oddly hot," she answered smugly. He smiled in earnest now, like the brightest sun in the universe, like a supernova. Something inside her melted at the sight of it. 

But it also hurt. 

So much, like so many other broken parts inside her. She didn't want it anymore. She wanted to decide for herself; take action and change the course. 

She brought her hands up to his face, running her fingers across his cheeks and the light stubble. His mouth fell open just a little and a sigh escaped his lips. Time slowed down until it almost stopped. Dolls put his own hands on her hips and kept her grounded.

Wynonna closed the distance between them and finally put her lips on his mouth. It felt like electricity, like coming alive again. There first kiss hadn't been private and they hadn't had time, but now it was just them, nobody else. 

His hands moved their way up her body, caressing her ribs above her thin tank top. She pulled his face even closer to breathe him in. Their moves weren't exactly coordinated and looked a little awkward from and outside point of view, but she didn't care at all. It felt perfect. 

But this wasn't enough.

She wanted, needed, more. 

Dolls was on the same page, obviously.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, always craving more contact. His fingers tightly gripped her hair and a moan escaped her throat.

"More," Wynonna whispered against his lips.  

And he delivered. 

His mouth captured hers even more, tongue and all and it left her breathless. Dolls softly lowered her onto the couch, continuing to kiss her. They only let go of each other to catch some breath, but it seemed unimportant. Only this counted.

Long fought for, hard earned.

Suddenly ear-piercing screaming echoed through the living room. It was so surreal, she almost started laughing. 

Dolls let his head fall onto her shoulder in defeat, burying his face in her neck. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Getting cockblocked by a baby? More likely than you'd think." Wynonna softly stroked up and down his spine while the baby whined from the other room. How the human race hadn't become extinct yet was beyond her. 

Dolls mumbled incoherent words into her skin.

"Come on, let me up. I'm gonna check what our overlord wants now." She got out from under his body. Dolls dropped onto the couch face first. "You take your time." 

More incoherent mumbling followed. 

 

\---

 

"With the threat of this siren going off any second we are sure not getting laid tonight, but you can still sleep in my bed. With me in it even. How does that sound to you?"

He only bit her shoulder softly, before smoothing it with a kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_(Sunday)_

 

Wynonna woke up sweating, with her hair all over her face and arms wrapped all over her body. The sensation wasn't unpleasant, merely unfamiliar. A quick glance over her shoulder and she could see Dolls sleep peacefully, clinging to her like a koala bear.

Xavier Dolls, the supernatural furnace - she should've expected that.

Her position was a tad uncomfortable, so she turned around until they were face to face. She could definitely get used to it, the waking up next to Dolls part.

Alone wasn't good, she didn't want alone. She was woman enough to admit it. 

She settled even closer to him, despite his body temperature that would put every volcano to shame. It felt nice, being held like this. It had been awhile since anybody had shared a bed with her and she usually didn't cuddle.

But this right here was fulfilling every romcom teenage fantasy she had ever dared to dream about, rose-coloured glasses and all. 

Dolls opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning," he said.

"Morning."  

"Can I kiss you?"

"You can kiss me until the baby wakes up and starts crying." 

"Then I better get to work"

His kisses didn't lose any of their magic when being repeated. His tongue slipped into her mouth so easily and every single nerve in her body awakened. God yes, she wanted exactly this. Wynonna wrapped both her hands around his neck and crept even closer. One of Dolls' hands slipped under her t-shirt and caressed her ribs. 

Making out with him felt like burning alive from the inside out and Wynonna didn't think there was a better sensation in the world. 

She straddled his hips without breaking the kiss for even a moment, getting even closer. Touch was important and she was more than happy they got it back, especially like this. Dolls lightly bit her lower lip and any coherent thought left her brain.

And then Sammy started crying again.

 

\---

 

The baby was taking a much needed nap, which one of the three of them needed it the most was still not entirely resolved, so Wynonna suggested they take a trip to the station again.

"We can't keep him forever."

"Hadn't planned on it. Trust me."

She hadn't even entered the station, when Wynonna noticed the person standing the hallway. 

The woman looked dishevelled and clearly distraught. Her coat was ripped and half of her sneakers were drenched in mud. She had her black hair pilled up into some messy bun or whatever, but it looked more like Medusa's head. Snakes and all.

But there were her eyes, a deep rich, warm brown.

Very familiar.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt," she said to them

Wynonna skipped the introduction part. "Did you leave your baby in a wood recently? Because we happened to find one." She pointed at Dolls with the baby carrier right behind her.

The woman's whole posture loosened and tears sprung into her eyes. "Is he alright?"

Wynonna nodded. "We tried our best."

"Thank you so much. I'm Delilah."

"Nice to meet you. Our office is this way around. But first ---" Dolls handed Sammy over to his mother, together with the diaper bag filled with all the stuff they had bought for him. The boy smiled his black-teeth smile and looked happier than she had ever seen him in the last two days.

The sting of abandonment and her own memory of her mother's absence felt like a punch to the gut. But then Dolls put his hands at the small of her back and the weight felt lighter again.

"May I ask, what exactly your type of supernatural creature you are?" Dolls was a lot politer than she would've been, she thought. 

"Manticore. It's the reason I had to abandon the car and Sam. There were some men after me, but I took care of them." The finality of her words leaves no other option than a very painful death.

"You go girl," Wynonna cheered. "The car was still stolen, though." Not that she should be the one to judge, she didn't polish her halo that much either. And she had had stolen cars too.

Delilah winced. "Sorry about that. It's not going to happen again. Is there a way to forget this?"

Dolls and Wynonna shared a look. "We had a long weekend. And we are in Purgatory. Not the worst we've seen."

"Just don't do it again," Dolls added for appearance's sake.

As they watched Delilah leave the police station with Sammy and their stuff and going into the snowy world again, Wynonna almost became a little nostalgic.

"I'm actually gonna miss the little guy."

"Really?" Dolls asked incredulous.

_Almost._

"Yep, but I won't be terribly sad if I don't have to see him again until he's 16 and capable of feeding himself. Though knowing 16 year old boys that's probably an ambitious goal."

In a moment of utter clarity and immense bravery _slash_ recklessness, Wynonna slid her hand into his and laced their fingers together. Dolls squeezed their hands in reassurance. 

_Bravery, yes._

"Do you wanna come over and do something fun?" she asked and winked at him.

"Count me in."

 

\---

 

Doing something fun was the code for doing absolutely nothing at all.

Because they didn't do shit.

They didn't make out or did anything even more physically taxing.

They did only one thing.

Sleep.

On the couch. With Wynonna fulled enclosed by Dolls' warm body again, her head pillowed on his chest.

It was incredible.

She never wanted to leave the place again. The thought of them quitting their job and become professional mattress testers crossed her mind once or twice. 

It was well after dusk when they were rudely awoken, when suddenly somebody loudly cleared their throat. Waverly and Nicole, basking in all of their post-vacation glow, stood in front of the couch, while they rubbed their tired eyes and smiled at them. "So how was your weekend?"

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it. you can also find me @ mightyjemma.tumblr.com


End file.
